


Melancholy Lover

by a_fish_without_water555



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_fish_without_water555/pseuds/a_fish_without_water555
Summary: 不负责任的后续：耀君其实是商业间谍，最终害得阿Sir倾家荡产、流落街头。这只万念俱灰、在街上闲荡的眉毛被法叔捡到了。法叔邀请帅气的英国人成为自己店里的店员，没错，就是男公关，法叔是店（老）长（鸨）。眉毛觉得被爱人背叛后卖身有什么大不了的，卖肾都可以，就去了。没想到第一个指名他的客人就是耀君——So，HAPPY END 两人过上了普通人的幸福生活





	Melancholy Lover

　　二十七岁的亚瑟·柯克兰先生不懂什么叫做爱，只知道什么叫做爱。  
   
　　前者（这里单指性欲与情感上的吸引力，通常被称为爱情的那玩意）写在拜伦的诗里，镌刻于至死不渝的墓志铭上，被无数的戏剧、电影和小说演绎。人们为它欢喜、被它折磨。可亚瑟在它的面前，总感觉自己如幼童般懵懂无知。

　　爱就像是他五岁时看见的一串金雀花，盛开在邻居家铁栏圈起的花园里。那些花朵艳丽的影子如同一个古老而神秘的咒语，落入英国男孩绿眼睛的深处。小亚瑟是个固执的孩子，为了那朵花从栏杆的缝隙间拼命挤进去，最后竟然让脑袋卡在铁栏里，吓坏了家里的女佣。

　　关于后者，亚瑟却有相当的发言权。对多数英俊多金的男人来说，年轻时便能写出一本精彩漂亮的情史，他也不例外。过早抛弃他的父母给他留下了一笔可观的遗产，从大学出来后，亚瑟从代理人手里接管了柯克兰家族的产业，到现在已经度过了奢侈而自由的六个年头。

　　在许多人眼里，柯克兰先生是个性格偏执的有钱人。他的身上带着某些陈旧刻板的东西，例如奇怪的收藏癖。他的衣柜里挂着数不过来的定制西装，从卡其色格子到藏青色的竖纹，全是贴身的英式剪裁；他的停车场里停放着一排黑色的跑车，从Bentley到Rolls Royce，远远看去就像一排黑漆棺材；而他的通讯录里只存情人的号码，从平面模特到律政精英，清一色的男人，虽然新旧不断更替，但总是不多不少的十页。

　　这六年里，他的私生活混乱得让人瞠目。只有亚瑟自己清楚，其中蕴含着十分单纯的规则——把情人当做消费品。很多人不都有这样的体验吗，心血来潮买来的商品在新鲜感殆尽后，食之无味而弃之可惜。我们的柯克兰先生只是比那些人更果断，该扔则扔，当断即断。

　　亚瑟为他收藏的服装、跑车和情人感到得意。但此刻，他看着面前的新助理，手指忍痛一划，清空了手机的通讯录。

　　“王耀，和我一起去下午茶么？”

　　亚瑟从未学过中文，说出“王耀”这个名字的声调却十分标准。这是因为自从他的亚洲助理两周前到任，向他自我介绍后，他就常常把这两个字挂在嘴边。

　　“先生，享用下午茶当然是您无可厚非的权利。可是，这些财务报表怎么办？”

　　王耀抱着高高一摞文件，看着他想偷懒的Boss直皱眉。亚瑟马上站起身，从他手里抢过文件，往他们面前宽大的红橡木办公桌上一扔。

　　“回来我一定马上处理。”亚瑟向他保证，“这些都不是问题，问题只在于——你愿意和我一起去吗？”

　　“恕我不太明白您的意思。”王耀眉头皱得更深了。

　　“不，你很明白，”亚瑟抓住王耀的手腕，直勾勾地盯着他，“就是你想的那个意思。”

　　大约两秒的沉默过后，王耀的声音响起：“您是在追求我？”

　　亚瑟认真地点头。这就是面对聪明人的好处了。一个眼神、一个动作，对方就能心领神会，不需要他多费唇舌。毕竟蠢笨的家伙可没有资格成为他的助理。

　　“那么请您放手。首先，我不喜欢办公室里的性骚扰。其次，我不会接受丢下工作跑去吃喝玩乐、不负责任的男人。”王耀毫不客气。命令的口吻仿佛颠倒了两人上下级的身份。

　　被教训的亚瑟收回了手，脸色阴晴不定。

　　“请先完成您的工作。”王耀无视了他的不悦，指着桌上的文件，用惯常的平静声线补充说道，“如果您的时间方便的话，下午茶可以改成晚餐。”

　　是啊，他的助理永远工作优先，尽责到让他这个老板都汗颜的地步——等等，晚餐？这竟然是接受的回应！

　　“当然方便！“亚瑟受宠若惊，脸上的阴云马上消散，“王耀，哦宝贝，你真是我最棒的一任助理。”

　　亚瑟没有移开落在王耀身上的视线。他的眼神变得愈发滚烫，浓重的绿色像是某种剧毒的汁液，要把对方身上的西服、衬衫通通腐蚀干净。

　　王耀被他盯得头皮发麻，刚想对他不恰当的用词发出警告时，他的Boss已经坐回了原位，装出一副认真审阅报表的模样，让他无话可说。

　　“为了你，我一定好好工作。”最后，看着王耀转身离开的背影，亚瑟轻声说道。

 

　　Like a duck to water (如鱼得水)。

　　亚瑟想不到更好的词语形容事情的进展。他自己都没有预料到一切会如此顺利。确定交往后一个月的时间，新助理的工作范围已经扩展到了柯克兰家的厨房、餐厅和卧室。

　　柯克兰先生陷入了甜蜜的苦恼——他丧失了自家灶台的领土主权。晚餐多了些不知原料却很好吃的中国菜。

　　亚瑟觉得自己欠了他的助理两份工资，一份厨师的，一份保姆的。想到这位出色的助理，他忍不住弯起嘴角，却又发出了无奈的叹息。他掌控不了王耀，反而受到对方的影响改变了许多。说起来王耀并不是他以往喜欢的大胆火辣的类型，他们的关系却维持了不可思议的一个月。要知道，之前的情人让他保持的新鲜感最长不过三周。

　　这个亚洲人严谨、能干，但个性执拗。王耀明知他的不满，依然坚持把他送的玫瑰转赠给了女同事；对他这个老板不假辞色，总是无礼顶撞（多半是在柯克兰先生做法不妥的时候）；性爱上也相对保守，从不答应他在公司里的请求——这点让亚瑟怨念极大。那身禁欲的职业装看得英国绅士几乎抓狂，脑内想的都是怎么扯下王耀的领带，把人按倒在办公桌上，狠狠顶弄，让他只能叫喊自己的名字，而不是陈述该死的会议记录。

　　没错，此刻王耀正坐在他身边，进行例会结束后的总结。墙上的电子挂钟显示18：24，而下班时间在下午六点。公司里的人几乎走光了，除了门口的保安，只剩会议室里的这两人。

　　英国人的目光早就从手边的文件转移到了他的助理身上。从那两片不断开合的唇瓣中吐出的英文，明明是最标准的英式发音，对于此刻的亚瑟，却像天书般令人费解。

　　王耀坐在他的右侧，侧脸柔和的线条被身后的灯光映照着，能看见皮肤上细小的绒毛。他低头看着手中的黑色硬皮笔记本，在翻页的同时眨了眨眼，纤长的睫毛在空气中划出一道美妙的弧线，像把柔软的小羊毛刷子，痒痒地刮蹭着英国人的心脏。

　　不，不仅如此，那小巧精致的耳垂上一点亮红的宝石耳钉，敞开的西服外套里扣到最顶一颗纽扣的尖领衬衫，贴在胸膛上的粉色领带随呼吸的每一次起伏，抬手拿着文件而从袖口露出的一小截白皙纤细的手腕……王耀身上的每一处都在挑拨着他的神经，递上一封封无声的邀请。

　　亚瑟再也听不见王耀说什么，他听见的是海妖蛊惑人心的歌声，听见的是自己脑内名为理智的弦线崩断的声音。

　　“宝贝，我……”

　　他终于放弃了忍耐，转过身把他的助理往怀里一带。王耀对突然的变故没有准备，竟然被他得逞。一瞬惊讶过后，王耀窘迫地发现，自己跨坐在Boss的大腿上。他挣扎着起身，却被扣住后脑，陷入一个缠绵的深吻。

　　“唔……”　　　

　　亚瑟感觉到王耀试图合起牙关的动作，他恼怒的助理大概是想咬断他的舌头。不过最后，王耀还是放弃了。他因此得以长驱直入，放肆的舌尖几乎抵达对方的咽喉。

　　在王耀贴在他胸前的双手开始推拒的时候，亚瑟终于放开了他的助理。他意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇，看着对方被亲吻得有些红肿的嘴角。那樱桃般美好的颜色，让他忍不住凑上去品尝味道。

　　“好甜。”亚瑟说着收紧了揽住王耀腰部的手臂。

　　王耀好一会儿才平复了不稳的气息，皱眉说道：“柯克兰先生，按我们的约定，工作时不能——”他的话没说完，亚瑟竖起食指，压在了他的唇上。

　　“嘘——”这位一贯守时的英国绅士指着自己的腕表说，“现在已经是下班时间了。”

　　“可这是会议室！工作场所！”

　　“嗯，它也可以不是。”亚瑟微眯着他的绿眼睛，“宝贝，只要你喜欢，明天我就叫人把这里改装成卧室，喜欢水床吗，或者你更想要一个带着沙发的客厅？”

　　“……哪个我都不想要。”

　　亚瑟注意到王耀有些紧张，好几次转头看向他们背后那面毛玻璃材质的墙壁。他马上明白过来，安抚着王耀：“这个点钟不会有人过来的。”英国人一边说着，一边把手伸入口袋，掏出让王耀无语的润滑油和安全套来。

　　“你……随身带着这些东西？”

　　“有备无患。”

　　亚瑟把它们放在会议桌上，腾出手来解开对方的皮带。为了维持平衡，王耀伸手绕住英国人的脖子，顺势把头埋在了亚瑟的肩窝。他突然转变成配合的态度让亚瑟有些惊讶，当然，更多的是欣喜。

　　皮带很快落地，铁扣与瓷砖地面磕碰，发出一声脆响。亚瑟抬起手，正准备扯下自己的领带时，动作突然一顿。

　　“嘶……”

　　王耀重新抬起头，一对琥珀色的瞳仁里清晰地映着他写着困惑的脸，往常弧度温和的嘴角却挂着不太友善的笑意。

　　亚瑟歪了歪脖子，发现王耀竟然咬了他一口，颈部那块皮肤正传来尖锐的刺痛感。他的助理冷笑着，帮他把脖子上的墨绿色领带扯下来后，用领带绑住了他的眼睛。

　　“宝贝，这是？”

　　“你觉得违反约定不会受到惩罚么，柯克兰先生。”王耀伏在他耳边说。伴随着压低的声音，温热的气流断断续续地喷洒在亚瑟的耳廓上，让他感觉痒极了。

　　“我向你道歉，发自内心的道歉。”因为视野被布料遮挡，亚瑟好不容易才抓住王耀的手，把它贴在胸前，让对方感觉到自己蓬勃有力的心跳。

　　“真快。”

　　“啧……任何一个男人都不爱听这话啊。”亚瑟的语气有些无奈，刻意拖长的语调却透出了揶揄的意味，“我到底快不快，你试试才知道。”

　　他故意曲解了王耀的意思。亚瑟能想象得出对方听到他的话后会是什么模样——就像上次他意外闯入浴室，王耀手忙脚乱地扯下浴帘，脸上那副恼羞成怒的表情。英国商人其实很不明白，在两人在床上坦诚相见过后，王耀为什么还会因此生出羞耻的情绪？好吧，或许是因为东西方的观念差异，或许是王耀的个性如此。他没再细想原因，只知道他的亚洲助理害羞时可爱极了。

　　亚瑟试图去解开王耀的衬衫。失去视觉后，他双手的动作笨拙不堪，半天只解开一粒纽扣就罢了，竟然还扯掉了两颗。王耀白色衬衫的前襟因此敞开了大半，那双原本忙着解扣子的手不知怎么总往他的衣服里窜，甚至有意无意地擦过胸前的两点。

　　“够了……我自己来。”王耀抽掉了自己的领带，顺便按住亚瑟的手。

　　亚瑟听出他的声音有些发颤。“抱歉，我太笨了。”不，才没有呢。尽管说着抱歉，实际上他很满意自己调拨情欲的效果。亚瑟把开发爱人的身体看作是一种乐趣。他早已熟悉王耀的敏感带，那些全身最柔软娇嫩的皮肤，在刚才被他的指尖触碰的时候，不仅开始发烫，还传来了细微的战栗。

　　他的助理已经起了感觉，证据就是王耀变得低沉性感的声音。

　　但亚瑟很快发现，自己忽视了致命的一点——催情的作用是双向的。

　　他有点憋不住了。情欲的火焰暴起蔓延，烧融了贵族血脉里最后的骄矜，他急切地想进入对方的身体。在王耀脱去外套、解开衬衫的同时，亚瑟伸手摸索到桌上的润滑油。他拧开瓶盖，把滑腻的液体涂了满手。好些顺着瓶身流了下来，滴落在两人的裤子上。

　　“真是手笨……”

　　亚瑟听见了王耀的抱怨，感到有些纳闷。他所能倚靠的感官只剩下触觉、听觉、嗅觉与味觉。后三项在此时并不适用，而西裤的布料防水，让他察觉不出异样。因为下身已经开始胀痛，他来不及多想，只得加快动作，把沾满润滑油的左手绕到王耀身后，从松垮的裤口伸了进去。他的手顺着臀缝上滑，很快寻到了那处隐秘的入口。

　　循着刚才王耀的声音传来的方向，亚瑟凑近到那人面前，安抚他放松。王耀扶在他肩上的手加重了力道，抬高腰臀，配合着他的动作。凭借充分的润滑，第一根手指顺利进入了紧致的内部，很快开始温柔而耐心的扩张，帮助那里的肌肉松弛下来，适应异物的入侵。

　　在扩张进行到尾声——那里布满涂抹开的润滑油和自身分泌的肠液、变得湿热泥泞的时候，亚瑟动起了歪念头。他深入王耀体内的手指改变了动作，指腹顺着内壁上转圈，停在凸起的一点上。在用力压下手指的时候，他听到了一声诱人犯罪的娇喘。王耀靠在他怀里的身体猛地一颤，差点滑下他的大腿。

　　“啊混蛋……你……”

　　“我？宝贝，我是不是让你很快乐呢。”亚瑟笑着问，手指的动作愈发放肆。他的右手一早就钻进王耀的衬衫，扣在腰侧的软肉上。手掌下的皮肤很烫，还覆着一层黏腻的汗液。

　　除了衣服窸窣的摩擦和手指进出带响的水声，亚瑟还捕捉到了一声声压抑的喘息，听起来王耀似乎捂住了嘴，强行压抑着，不让自己呻吟出声。原来到了这种时候，他的助理仍然不肯放下矜持。亚瑟终于明白了，所谓的惩罚是怎么一回事。这种隐忍的声音让他心痒坏了，他迫切地想看到王耀的脸、王耀的表情。

　　“耀，我想看看你……解开领带吧？”

　　“唔……”

　　可他在发问的同时，依然顶弄着那敏感的一点，甚至充满恶意地加重了力度。这样强烈的刺激让王耀根本无法说出有意义的音节。

　　“宝贝？你不回答，就是默许了哦。”

　　亚瑟急着扯掉领带，眼睛却一时没有适应光线明亮的环境。他忍着最初的一阵眩晕，眨了眨眼睛，重新找到焦距的第一眼，看见的就是王耀的眼睛。生理性的泪水挤在眼眶里，眼角微微发红，看起来像是受了极大的委屈。但那些眼泪始终没有落下，反倒把琥珀色的眸子洗涤得清澈透亮。

　　王耀的刘海乱了，几缕凌乱的发丝甚至挡在了眼前。亚瑟伸手把它们拨开后，轻轻地吻在他的眉间。

　　英国人回想起他的助理平时一丝不苟的着装、梳理整齐的发型和满脸严肃的表情，与眼前受到欺负的模样，反差太大了。他的确心疼得不行，却又想狠狠欺负这个人，让他哭出声来，真正地对他放开自己。

　　“宝贝，考验我们感情的时候到了。”亚瑟的眼神和语气都极其温柔，可他拉开裤链，跳出的那根东西却显得相当凶残，“坐上来，自己动好么。”

 

　　门口值班的保安吃过了晚饭，正困得连连打哈欠。他懒洋洋地瘫在座椅上，突然看见他们的商社会长扶着他新任的助理走出来，吓得立马清醒了过来，站起身脱帽行礼。

　　“工作到这么晚，您们辛苦了！”他注意到那位助理先生走路有些一瘸一拐的，好奇地多了一句嘴，“王先生，您这是怎么了？”

　　“没事……我扭伤了脚。”

　　保安忍不住揉了揉眼睛。如果他没看错的话，助理先生刚才狠狠瞪了他们的会长一眼？　　

 

　　当晚回家后，亚瑟在卧室门口碰了一鼻子的灰，只好在沙发上将就了一晚。他竟然忘了，自己几乎完美的助理还有记仇和小心眼的一面。

　　亚瑟躺在沙发上辗转反侧，为自己对王耀的耐心和让步惊讶，他不知道这是不是爱。不过，如果结婚证书——这份绑定一生的契约摆在他面前的话，他愿意Arthur Kirkland的旁边躺着王耀的名字。

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> 不负责任的后续：
> 
> 耀君其实是商业间谍，最终害得阿Sir倾家荡产、流落街头。  
> 这只万念俱灰、在街上闲荡的眉毛被法叔捡到了。法叔邀请帅气的英国人成为自己店里的店员，没错，就是男公关，法叔是店（老）长（鸨）。眉毛觉得被爱人背叛后卖身有什么大不了的，卖肾都可以，就去了。没想到第一个指名他的客人就是耀君——So，HAPPY END 两人过上了普通人的幸福生活


End file.
